Infinite Stratos: The Siberian Prince
by Ghost Operation Systems
Summary: The IS is the pinnacle of technology with only one flaw, it can only be be piloted by woman. That all changes when in the cold Siberian plains a boy move an IS unit. What has be got himself into now? And how will he survive in this new world?
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION THIS IS GHOST AND THIS IS MY THIRD STORY THAT I WILL BE POSTING. I DON'T OWN INFINITE STRATOS IT WOULD BE COOL IF I DID BUT NO. IT BELONGS TO Izuru Yumizuru. THIS STORY IS WIERD AND COOL AND HAS ONLY ONE 4TH WALL BREAK SO YEAH. THIS IS MY STORY AND MY OC IS BELOW.**

OC

Name: Ivan Sikh Wallen

Gender: male

Nicknames: giant, Mr. Butterfly

Age: 16

D.O.B: 15 May

P.O.B: Russia

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Occupation: student

Height: 193 cm

Weight: 115 kg

Hair: dark blonde, curly, short

Eyes: dark blue

Body Type: compact muscular

Clothing: standard uniform, black tank top

Other: combat knife

Likes: Chifuyu, painting, Mozart, knives

Dislikes: stupidity, arrogance, death, animal abuse

Dreams: revealed later

IS unit: Bellator

Family: unknown

History: revealed later

The Infinite Stratos more commonly known as IS is an invention that changed the world all over. It was a mechanized exosuit that could push the boundaries of human limitations. Thought to be useless and the invention of a madwoman named Tabane Shinonono those notions changed due to the 'White Knight Incident'. When multiple countries fired over 2,000 missiles at Japan a single unit known as the Shirokishi, or white knight destroyed them all. Later when countries tried to capture it by force it destroyed entire fleets.

Over night the blueprint and designs were bought, sold, and fought over. But it was found out that there was one flaw of the IS, it could only be piloted by women. So the world changed again and to stop the threat of another war, The Alaska Treaty was signed by every country that could and it stated that IS's could not be used for military purposes.

As a show of strength from the countries the Mondo Grosso tournament was formed to show new designs and IS strength. Chifuyu Orimura was the first champion and then she was the runner up the second tournament. An academy was build off the coast of Japan to train and monitor future IS pilots. Finally ten years after the introduction on the Infinite Stratos the world is at peace but it is about the be ruined by a new pilot, a male. In one universe it would be the dense and romantically clueless Ichika Orimura, but that is not this universe. The strength and willpower of this man will change the world once again.

Get ready for Ivan Wallenstein, the Siberian who is mysterious, but protective of his friends and family. As he rocks the world of IS he will change the hearts of many woman and soar into the dawn of a new era.

Ivan's POV

As the train rumbled along the rail I thought back to how I got on this train to the IS academy were I, a male, would be attending school form the future. It was supposed to be a normal drop off at that woman's house but me being the curious dumbass that I was I touched the wing variable of the IS unit.

*Flashback*

The shoulder looked to only half done with wires sticking out. They entire thing was gray and had some blue accents. It was spiked and had very few smooth edges. As I touched the cool metal surface I didn't expect it to be warm like the sun that shown through the cold Siberian mountains in the summer. I felt a flood of information that showed me the expanse of the room and I saw that their was a camera recording me and suddenly I felt not only betrayed but also nervous about what this would mean because the camera clearly saw me moving the IS.

"Damn that annoying rabbit," I yelled in anger.

"You watch your back because after this I am pissed at you," I continued yelling at the camera in the empty room.

*Flashback End*

After that I didn't speak to her for about a week, she eventually came crying to my doorway. The train rumbled to a stop and I couldn't help but wonder, if we could create the IS and send people to the moon then why couldn't we make a quieter tram/train system. The looks I was getting from the other people in the car was unsettling in the least. They were looks of disdain, hunger, and curiosity. The island in which I was heading to was about two miles off the coast of the mainland with stations every mile or so.

After arriving I was greeted by the sight of green grass and woods with gleaming white sidewalks. I saw a few girls just milling around and not having any real sense of urgency.

"So this is were I am being imprisoned. Well I've had worse, I'm glad that I got here two days before classes started otherwise I'd be in a rush to get to class and that would be a pain in the patella," I spoke aloud for the first time in about an hour.

"Well it is true that this is going to being tough but don't be a whiner," a woman dressed in a black suit and skirt with a forest green tie.

I recognized her almost immediately but who wouldn't I mean it was Chifuyu Orimura the Brundildr, or titled champion. Her voice was cold and mostly indifferent but what chilled me the most was her overall presence. Before, I hadn't even thought she was there but then boom there she is.

"I was sent here to pick you up give you a tours and bring you to your classroom 1-1 which hopefully you won't make a complete fool of yourself," her voice was sharp and slightly mocking.

"Don't worry Miss Orimura I will perform to the best of my ability," I kept my voice calm but the accent still was present.

Her eyes narrowed and studied me closely before she turned her head and walked through the gate and I followed closely.

"Before I forget," she turned at my voice. "A certain bunny gave me a message to tell you that she misses her Chi-chan."

I didn't know what it meant but that crazy rabbit didn't always tell me what she had planned. From the way Chifuyu's hands clenched and eye started twitching the words were provoking an annoyed response from her.

She gave me one last withering glare then sighed and muttered some things that I couldn't hear. She walked away briskly and then I was given a very cold tour of the campus. She could have been mad or from what I had been seeing this was just how she was, a cool strict personality.

"And this is where students stay when classes are not is session, every two floors are for a separate year first years are on the first floor, report to the front desk to get your room assignment," her voice held a sadistic tinge.

She promptly turned and walked away, her tone sent shivers up and down my spine. After a second or two I turned and walked through the doors. The lobby wasn't formal or grand but it was obviously more comfortable then a typical boarding school dormitory. The lady at the counter was reading a magazine and on the front page I saw a shot of my mug looking at the camera with the headline 'The Boy Who can Pilot'. I almost laughed at the irony, she was in for one heck of a surprise. I walked up and leaned on the counter and tapped the it three times. Her attention turned to me in a bored fashion think I was just another girl checking in, but her posture went rigged as she looked into my eyes and then looked down at her discarded magazine.

"Excuse me could I have my room number and key or do I have to wait for the fan-girl attention to wear off," her eyes lost some of the twinkle.

She quickly handed me a set of keys and a tag with the number 1025 printed on it. Huh, could be my new lucky number. After thanking her and leaving her a blushing stuttering mess I walked down the hallway and to an elevator that a few girls had just walked out of.

"So I should be in the first year dorms that are on the second and third floor," I said out loud.

According to the floor plan I would be on the third floor, this was going to be a pain in the ass no doubt. Walking down the hall I saw many ethnically different girls milling around the halls talking and getting to know their roommates.

Crap, what if I have a roommate I was the only boy in a two mile radius. They wouldn't do that I mean that would be wrong on many levels. Unlocking the door I noticed that my bag and suitcase were beside the door and there was not other baggage there so I was relieved.

I entered the room, I saw 2 large beds, arranged side by side. I dare to bet that even a commercial hotel would not be able to compare to it. Just by looking at them it made me feel all light and fluffy. This should be the difference in level. Long live this small country.

"Ah, I can unload and not worry about annoyances," I said tiredly.

Just as I was going to flop on the bed for a power nap I heard a knock on the door. Sighing in frustration I walked over to the door I opened it with caution.

"Yes how can I help you Miss," I questioned politely.

"I'm Maya Yamada, and I'm your assistant home room teacher," her voice and eyes held a gentle and shy demeanor.

Looking at her in slight disbelief, she has a petite figure and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her thick glasses.

"I'm also the one who was elected to give you your uniform," her face was starting to turn pink at my gaze.

"Ah, thank you but I have a very serious question for you?"

"Yes, I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability because I am a teacher," she said straightening her spine and looking adult-like.

"I haven't really explored my room yet but I'm assuming that there aren't any toilets in the rooms," my question made her go red in an instant.

"W-w-well that is the problem I also came to notify you of. Since this was built to be a girls academy we had to remodel an existing bathroom for you."

Seeing my questioning look she must have those that I was displeased with the arrangement because she quickly added.

"Don't worry we are going to be renovating your room in a few months for you."

"That is fine," I said trying to calm her down. "I understand that my presence here is a major change in status quo."

Her large child like eyes stopped quivering and her whole body stopped shaking. I was handed my uniform, it was a white jumper and a pear of long white pants I decided to get some sleep as to not be a dead man standing tomorrow. I had I lot to do anyway. I had to unpack, get my supplies, and hopefully get to know some of my new classmates. I set my alarm and went to bed thinking of in what direction my life was going to head now.

 **NOW AS I'M SURE MY READERS HAVE NOTICED I HAVE A THING FOR RUSSIANS, OR TALL AND STRONG CHARACTERS IN GENERAL. BUT FEAR NOT I HAVE A FEW STOUT CHARACTERS AND IN ONE OF MY STORIES THE MAIN CHARACTER IN ONLY ABOUT 5 FT 3 IN. THIS IS GHOST SIGNING OFF FOR NOW SEE YOU IN A WEEK.**

 **Ghost Operation Systems**


	2. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION THIS IS GHOST AND THIS IS MY THIRD STORY THAT I WILL BE POSTING. I DON'T OWN INFINITE STRATOS IT WOUKD BE COOL IF I DID BUT NO IT BELONGS TO Izuru Yumizuru. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE AMAZING IF IT GETS GOOD REVIEWS. THIS IS MY STORY AND I PROMISED IN THE FIGHTER'S FLOCK THAT I WOULD POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS, SO HERE YOU GO.**

Ivan's POV

I was currently in a hell that could not be described in words. I was sitting in my seat at the front of my class and everybody was looking at me in anticipation. Miss Yamada was at the front of the class behind a podium giving and introduction speech. I was not really paying attention because I had heard the speech before. Every year in every school the whole be responsible, have fun, don't dirty the reputation of this proud institution of learning.

"-allen, Mr. Wallen!"My name was being shouted.

"Yes Ma'am," I stood up in shock.

"I'm sorry it's just that we started at the A's now we're at the W's. Could you please introduce yourself please," her head and hands were in an apologetic and pleading manner.

Her glasses slipped down her nose in a cute manner that seemed like she was a little school girls that was begging for a second chance on her homework.

"Sorry about that I was lost in thought," I held up my hands to calm her.

"Hello, my name as many of you know is Ivan Sikh Wallen. I, as of now am the only boy that is able to pilot the IS and as such I hope we have an educational year together," at that I paused.

Looking around me I saw questioning gazes from the girls around me,

"And at this time I will not be revealing my hobbies or pastimes."

At that I got a look of annoyance, disbelief, and unhappiness. Suddenly that door to the class snapped open and in walked the most unlikely person, Chifuyu Orimura. She immediately looked at my standing form and threw a book at my head. As the book hit me I remembered an article that I read a long time ago, for one hit the brain can lose over eleven thousand cells.

"That introduction was pathetic, who are you 'I won't be sharing anything else' are you some kind of cool protagonist," her hand was on her forehead in irritation.

"Orimura-sensei the staff meeting is over early," Miss Yamada had an excited look that replaced her pouting cheeks.

"Yes Yamada-sensei I was surprised as well. It must have been tough on you, forcing them introduce themselves," her voice slipped out of the cool mocking tone and a gentle chiding tone.

"Still standing huh," she said hitting me with the book again.

"Excuse me, but why are you here Miss Orimura," I said after sitting down.

She waved the thick binder threateningly at my head,

"That is Orimura-sensei to you, young man."

"Ahem, everyone my name is Orimura Chifuyu and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

After that everybody in the class went berserk with shrieks.

"Oh my god it's her!"

"All hail Chifuyu-sama!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came all the way from Kyoto because I admired you Onee-sama!"

Ok that one was stalker-ish and slightly pathetic. The yelling continued for a minute or so with Miss Orimura's face becoming disheartened.

"...Why do I always get the nut jobs and morons every year? I mean do they look at the application and go 'This one is perfect for her class'." Her voice was mocking.

She sounds genuinely disappointed, but what can you say when your famous you can always expect rabid, hardcore fans. Maybe if she shows that she isn't the strict type maybe she would lose some. On second thought she would probably gain ten times as many as she lost.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE PLEASE!"

"PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME!"

"MORE GIVE ME MORE!"

At this I just tuned out the shrieking in favor of thinking. Miss Orimura's was my home room teacher, did this have something to do with the governmental protection. I mean who would want to mess with the first Mondo Grosso champion.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you the-," before I finish the statement I was hit in the head by the 'book'.

"Don't make me repeat myself. It. Is. Orimura. Sensei," with each word she tapped my head with the book.

"Yes Orimura-sensei."

With that she turned moved behind the podium and then let Yamada-sensei started teaching a lesson on the fundamentals of the IS. Most of it was basic knowledge, but when she started going into the technicalities of the units like the materialization of the unit and how it functions she turned on the display board. Even with her charismatic cheer she was talking carefully. To me it was like she was speaking a new language, and looking around at my classmates I saw that they all understood everything and were taking notes accordingly.

As if sensing my discomfort Yamada-sensei seemed to be slowing things down for me. I still couldn't understand her at all. Looking over at a girl next to me I saw her notes were well organized and clear,

"Excuse me, Mr. Wallen if you don't understand something please ask me. That is the responsibility of us teachers," her voice was kind and caring as if she were an angel.

Looking at her straight in the eyes which made her straighten a little, I decided to take the plunge,

"Yamada-sensei," getting a cheerful yes in return. "I don't understand anything."

My response instantly killed her cheerfulness and replaced it with concern,

"Does anyone else not understand the lesson up to this point," she asked the rest of the class getting a negative in response.

Don't tell me that the rumor that the studying started in middle school were true.

'Sigh'" Idiot, I thought that a copy of the IS Manuel was delivered to your residence," Orimura-sensei's irritated voice rang out.

"Did it look like a phone book?" I asked.

"Yes it did, so why didn't you read it."

"Well, It was used. Just to keep the fire going for a hour longer," my response got me a hit in the head.

"I'll have a copy sent to your dorm after school, but I want it memorized in a week," her voice reminded me of a drill sergeant.

After that it was a smoother class and after the class had ended I took a stroll around the halls just to stretch my legs. I heard the minute warning bell and while I ran back to the class I bumped into a girl with a hairstyle that was in the ponytail that I recognized. Her more than shoulder-length hair was tied together with a single white ribbon. She had an unhappy look that quickly turned to a scowl.

"Sorry about that," if anything my voice seemed make her expression turn angrier.

She just turned her head and walked back into the class. As the bell rang the final time I sat in my seat and Orimura-sensei taught this lesson. It was a simple lesson that even I could follow. After the class I decided to get to know some of my classmates, but before I could get up a blonde girl stood in front of me.

Her mouth was moving but I didn't really paying attention, because I was studying her. She was blonde, of European decent, and from her accent probably British.

"Are you listening to me," her voice broke through.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm listening to you. What do you need," I tried to sound interested.

"Wait a second! What are you saying? Just the fact that I'm talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?" Her expression was on discontent and scorn.

"О, великая принцесса (Oh great a Princess),"

"What was that you, you, you Russian man," she tried to come up with an insult and failed.

"Who are you again?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Anyway, I, Cecilia Alcott, being the gracious person that I am will give you a second chance," she said ignoring me.

"As a representative candidate student of England-"

"What's a representative candidate?" I interrupted.

KA-THUNK. That was the sound of a few girls in the class hitting the floor at my question.

"Are you serious!" She exclaimed angrily.

"This is unbelievable. Even if you are from that undeveloped country, this should be common knowledge. Common knowledge I tell you."

Wow, she just insulted an entire country and me at the same time that takes skill.

"Could you please answer the question," I asked getting annoyed.

"The pilot of a country's IS is decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to understand what the words mean."

I nodded my head and let her continue her monologue.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be an elites class like me," her tone was really starting to annoy me.

"Oh how lucky indeed, my ears are thank you profusely." I said sarcastically.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me," she put (read slammed) her hands on my desk.

Before I could reply the bell rang and students came filing in and sitting down.

"Don't run away!" And with that she went to her seat in the back.

"Now it has come to the point of the day in which you guys pick your class representative that will essentially be your leader for the course of this year," Orimura-sensei's voice was hard and commanding.

"Now I would like to have nominees."

Somewhere in the back of the room a voice said with certainty,

"I nominate Wallen-kun!"

What!?

"Yeah that's a great idea."

Don't I get a say.

After a few minutes of chatter the class finally calmed down for Orimura-sensei to speak,

"If there are no other nominees then Ivan-san will be elected without vote."

"I object," a certain Brit yelled.

"I don't see how an elite like me should have to live with the shame of having this Russian boar be my representative."

I take offense to that, why not a bear.

"It was embarrassing enough to come to this small island in the first place," her voice was dripping with pride.

"Isn't Britain an island nation as well. And if I remember correctly Britain has never lost the 'Worst Cuisine' award for years," I shot back irritably.

"Did you just insult my proud country," she voice was annoying.

"Yes, yes I did and what are you going to do about it, принцесса."

"This calls for a duel you simpleton," her challenge echoed in my head.

"Fine just name the time and place," I shot back impulsively.

"Hold on you idiots," Chifuyu's voice calmed me slightly. "We will reserve the arena for Wednesday and then you can deal with your little 'fight'."

"Out of curiosity how much of a handicap should I give you. One arm or blindfolded," I mocked her.

In response her and a lot of my classmates laughed as if at a comedian,

"Who knew that men from the east were so comical," her voice really started to piss me off.

"Well, you never answered my question so I guess I will have to go all out against you," I paused. "And a man never goes back on his word.

Ending that argument quickly the class went quiet. After that the rest of the day went smoothly and I walked back to my room. I had to stay at least an hour and a half after classes because I had to collect some things from Miss Yamada. Completely drained from today I opened the door and flopped down on my bed completely oblivious to the outside world. If I had been more energized I probably would have noticed the shower was running.

"I heard the door being opened," I heard a feminine voice call out from the shower room.

"Anyway, I'm your new roommate Houki Shinon-," what she was saying was cut off by her finally seeing me lying face side down.

"I understand of this could lead to misunderstandings but," I paused. "I was under the impression due to me being male that I would be alone in this room."

"And to add to that fact, only my luggage was by the door."

"I-I-I understand your reasoning and I brought my luggage with me," her stutter was slightly cute.

"I'm going to go out to the hall and let you have some privacy and after that maybe we can work this out," I reasoned still laying face down.

I heard a mumbled "hai" and the closing of a door. Checking slightly to make sure that she was in the shower I walked out and closed the door loudly to alert her.

Sitting in the hall I saw girls in all manner of dress or lack thereof. I heard them whispering about me and my sitting out in the hall. Eventually I felt the door open up behind me and a face peek around the edge. Getting a nod to the unasked question of whether I could come in or not.

Her hair was slight wet from her shower and her cheeks were pink from embarrassment. She was wearing what I believed to be a kendo uniform and as she sat on her bed she tied her hair in a split ponytail.

"Ah! I'm sorry that I ran into you earlier today," I apologized again this time bowing my head Japanese style.

"It is ok," she said stiffly. "As I was saying my name is Houki Shinonono."

"Yes, I kinda remember you from the introductions," I tried to keep my voice level.

"My hobbies are drawing and reading, but I do enjoy to debate with people."

"Understandable, my hobby is kendo and that is all," her response was short and clipped.

"Now onto our situation. I think that they made a mistake and if you want I could talk to one of the teachers to get you transferred," I said getting to the root of the problem straight away.

"I think that this was a mistake as well but I am willing to talk this out and be reasonable," still her voice was sharp.

"Yes. Now I need to know this, are you related to Tabane Shinonono," her hands clenched at that.

"She is my sister and that is all I'm willing to say," I think I got a chill from that statement.

I could tell that I should be very careful with my next statement,

"So you do kendo, are you any good."

Idiot, questioning her hobby.

"Yes I'm ok. Last year I won the national championship. Let me show you," quicker then I thought she whipped out a bokken and did an overhead strike. I quickly rolled out of the way and looked at her.

"And people say I need to control my temper."

That seemed to make her angrier.

"It is probably your fault, you probably asked for this."

She was getting irrational now.

"And don't you know that it is inappropriate for boys and girls to sleep in the same room after the age of eight."

She was getting crazier and crazier.

I was not going to let her just try to hit me without fighting back, spotting a spare bokken in a bag in front of me I lunged for it and grabbed it. Raising it to parry a blow that never came. Looking at her face it was red and she was stuttering. Looking at the end of bokken I saw an item that was unexpected. Quicker than my eye could see she grabbed it off the end of the bokken and knelt clutching it to her chest.

"Listen, that was an accident. I didn't mean to pull your bra out and I'm sorry," I said a little pink.

She looked at me in anger, embarrassment, and shame all at once. Before I could spit out another apology I was hit in the chest by a brown haired blur. It launched me across the room over my bed and into the wall sending me into unconsciousness.

'Anger management should be a recommended course for hormonal teenage girls.' I thought before the black abyss overtook me.

 **DAMN WHO KNEW THAT HOUKI WAS SUCH A BULLY. SO I'M OPENING A POLL TO SEE WHO SHOULD BE IN THE HAREM. AFTER ALL IT WOULDN'T IS ACADEMY IF THE MAIN CHARACTER DIDN'T HAVE HIS OWN HAREM. BYE FOR NOW. THIS IS Ghost Operation Systems.**

 **READ. REVIEW. AND ENJOY.**


	3. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I'VE BEEN BUSY. JUST A REMINDER INFINITE STRATOS IS NOT MY STORY BUT MY OC AND TWEAKS TO THE ORIGINAL ARE ALL MINE. SO READ AND ENJOY**

Houki's POV

After I hit him into the wall and he didn't respond I got worried and walked cautiously over to his still form. Seeing that he was unconscious (after a few taps with my bokken) I checked to make sure he was still breathing and didn't have a concussion.

"I may have overreacted," I said to him.

He didn't reply so I lifted him up onto his bed as a form of apology. He was heavy probably over one hundred kilograms. His face slightly pale and his broad jaw showed his heritage.

Wait, what am I doing? Am I checking him out? No that's not possible, I mean I have a crush on Ichika. No what I was doing was studying him for weaknesses. Yes that's what I'm doing.

Seeing that he was fine I changed into my sleepwear and prepared for bed. I set the alarm and the laid down ready to fall asleep from a long first day of school.

Ivan's POV

Waking up to a pounding headache is bad but when there is the alarm from hell ringing it was much worse. Groaning I sat up and light poured into the room.

"It is 7:30 and breakfast starts at 8 now get up and get ready," her voice was not gentle and her mouth was set in a hard line.

"I know, I just think a little sympathy is needed I was beaten to unconsciousness," I mumbled out still trying to stay awake.

"I may have hit you, but that is no excuse."

"Fine I'm up."

After that we got dressed and I made sure to take a few ibuprofens. As we walked down to the mess hall I was getting stares and a few winks. Houki still had what looked to be an angry expression, I guess she held grudges.

We walked into the canteen and there were still a few table still open on the other side of the large room. Waiting in line I got some eggs, three pieces of toast, and a tall glass of water. She got a traditional Japanese breakfast of grilled fish, miso, and rice. Sitting down was easy because no matter how much Houki was upset with me I was still one of the few people that she could interact with.

"So are you still angry," I asked already knowing the answer.

"..."

"I'm not angry at all," so she was in denial.

"But your face seems to be unhappy," I slightly teased her.

"This is the face that I was born with."

"I highly doubt that I mean who doesn't have cute baby photos," I pressed a little harder.

"Humph," and with that she continued her meal.

As I was finishing up the meal when a few girls that had been watching me walked up and started talking.

"Do you mind if we sit here," a girl wear a standard uniform asked.

Nodding my head I then noticed that Houki was gripping her chopsticks tighter and tighter.

"The more the merrier as my friend always said," I gave a small smile.

"Wow, you sure do eat a lot Iv-kun," a girl wearing what looked to be a customized sweeper like arms uniform.

Iv-kun? That's a new one.

"Well I believe that high protein in the morning is good," I explained. "While in the evenings carbs are needed."

"Well I think it's because your a big boy," her sleepy voice said.

"I'm surprised that that is all you're eating," gesturing to her roll with a few berries.

Two of the girls looked at each other nervously before the custom sleeves replied happily.

"That's because we eat lots of snacks!"

That doesn't sound healthy, so I began lecturing the girl whom I learned name was Honne Nohotoke.

After a minute I heard some clapping and saw Orimura-sensei standing at attention.

"IS pilots must be quick and efficient when having a meal," looking at me with a stern glare. "And who ever is not down is 2 minutes will be doing ten laps around the school."

That's no joke the school is about 12 km.

"And as dorm supervisor for first years I have that authority."

After that I rushed to complete and stack the tray with the others will running to my class. She can a sadistic teacher from hell that much was for certain. The class started and Yamada-sensei was teaching admirably, but she did have to pause every once and a while because I (and nearly everybody else) could tell she was nervous.

"In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilots in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, endorphins (amino acids that the brain releases during times of pain, exercise, excitement and other exciting things)—" her voice was cheerful.

"That is scary that it is controlling you like that," I heard a girl say out loud.

"It's not dangerous it's just like a bra. It supports you and helps you have a normal da-" her eyes met mine and instantly her face went red.

What an innocent girl, after an awkward silence of ten or so seconds I finally broke the silence.

"I understand what you were going for so please continue," I tried to be gentle and helpful.

After that she nodded and continued the lesson and right as she was nearly the end the bell rang,

DING-DONG-DING-DING

Getting up before the girls could crowd my desk as I saw them starting to do, I made my way over to Yamada-sensei.

"Yamada-sensei could I speak to you in private," my words drew whispers for the girls around me.

"How forward!"

"Don't tell me I've lost already."

"B-b-b-but a student and a teacher shouldn't do these things," Yamada's voice was a whimper.

"I think you have a misunderstanding. I would like to speak to you about my sleeping arrangements," I said as her mind was drifting into La-La land.

Immediately Orimura-sensei came over and dragged me out of the class and into the hallway.

"What is wrong with your arrangements," she questioned.

"Houki-san is uncomfortable sharing a room with me," I replied.

"Well she will have to deal with that because we don't currently have any rooms that have available space," Orimura-sensei stated bluntly.

"Understood, I will have to inform Miss Shinonono," I was slightly afraid of her temper.

After that I walked back into the class and sat back in my desk. I saw Orimura-sensei walk back into the room and address me,

"Mr. Wallen-san, your IS needs more time before it can be prepared."

"What?"

"There was no available unit. So wait and the school will be providing a person unit for you."

Her statement immediately brought whispers and murmurs to my fellow classmates.

"A personal IS!"

"And he's only a first year."

"The government must be supporting him..."

"Ahh, I want my own person unit."

I don't get it, it sounds important but is it really something to be envious about.

Seeing my expression Orimura-sensei put a hand to her forehead and ordered,

"Page 6 of the textbook. Read it out."

"Mn, mm... 'Today, even though we have links to many countries and enterprises that provide IS technology, all the information related to the manufacturing of the core is never revealed. The cores of the 467 IS that exist in today's society are all created by Professor Shinonono. This core has been completely transformed into a black box, and none have achieved the success that Professor Shinonono has. However, the Professor has declined to continue creating more after a certain amount, and all countries, organizations and enterprises have started research, development and training of their own cores. The dealings of cores are against Title 7 of the Alaska Treaty, that these are forbidden no matter the circumstances'..."

"Do you understand now why my victory is assured," Cecilia's voice rang out.

"With only 467 cores personal IS users are the elite of the worlds population of seven billion."

"And I as the representative candidate of England have my own personal unit," her voice still self righteous.

"Wow, that's incredible," she nodded her head at my words. "The population is already over seven billion."

"Are you mocking me," she angrily called out.

"Excuse me is the Shinonono in our class related the Professor Shinonono mentioned," a girl interrupted.

Great off one land mine and right into a minefield.

"Yes, in fact she is her little sister," Orimura-sensei said.

After lots of questions she finally exploded,

"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO HER," taking a breath to calm herself. "I have no relationship to that person."

What did you do you mischievous rabbit?

"Now let's continue the lesson," she said giving a glare to Yamada-sensei.

*Timeskip Two hours*

DING-DING-DING

And that was the lunch bell, after hours of education (torture) I was hungry. Glancing over at Houki I saw that she was looking slightly longingly at a few of the girls that were clustered together talking and laughing.

"Excuse me Miss Shinonono-san would you like to come to lunch with me," I invited.

"No, I'm good," her response was almost mechanical.

I don't usually do this but I saw how lonely she was,

"Come on, I heard they have some amazing grilled cod for the special," I said taking her hand.

She looked like she was going to speak but instead she decided to try and flip me. When I held firm on my legs she looked slightly shocked not expecting me to be able to stop her.

"Don't be rude, if you didn't want to come just speak. Don't let violence be your first response," I leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving. I am not a person who will be pushed around."

That culled her temper enough that I could drag her out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria. As we lined up to get our meals Houki's eyes were slightly downcast.

"Yes I'd like two lunch specials," I asked the lady behind the counter. "Thank you these look delicious."

"Shinonono-san, do you see any place where we can sit," I asked politely and I heard a mumble in response.

"What was that?"

"There is a table over there," she pointed across the room.

"Thank you. Shinonono-san."

After sitting down and beginning own meals, I was starting to enjoy the Asian foods.

"Could you not call me that," Houki asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me."

"Shinonono-san, I don't like it," ah so that was the problem.

"Understood but what do you want me to call you," I asked.

"You can call me Houki-san."

"Ok but in return you have to call me by my first name," I 'bargained'.

After that she nodded, and we continued eating in peaceful silence that was nice, but I did have to break it.

"I have a proposal for you. You see I am strong no doubt but I have never operated an IS and I was wondering if you could coach me because at this rate I will lose," I bowed my head slightly.

"What do I get in return," she tried to sound uninterested.

"One favor that isn't illegal."

After a few seconds she was about to answer when I heard a girl behind me start talking,

"So it is true the only male pilot challenging England's representative candidate."

"Yeah, I was a little rash but she wounded my pride."

"You do know that as a candidate she has to have a minimum of ten hours of operation time," I guess that makes sense.

"If you want I could coach you," she tried to look innocent fooling nobody.

Before I even had a chance to reply Houki cut into the conversation,

"You have come to late I have just agreed to coach him."

"Not to be impolite, but you are just a first year and I'm a third year," she said pulling on her colored ribbon.

"I am the sister of Tabane Shinonono," her eyes were closed in slight shame.

After that the senior left in silence no doubt leavening to talk to her friends.

"So you agree to teach me?" I asked.

Getting a slight glare in response and then she finished her meal and stormed off to class. Her anger was going to blind her one day, and I hope when that day comes I can help her.

The rest of the day was peaceful with no practicals yet. Houki didn't so much as look in my direction all day. After getting back to the room I saw Houki sitting on her bed wearing her kendo kimono.

"I'm going to be testing your reflexes, come with me to the dojo."

"Ok but I will need time to get the gear on," I tried to reason.

"Be there in five minutes or I won't help you anymore," her voice was hard.

After changing into the training Gi I put on my helmet and grabbed the bokken loosely in my hands uncertain of what to do.

"Ready?" She asked.

Giving her a nod in return, she started the match.

She charged straight at me with a overhead slash, I deflected it badly and in turn the bokken flew from my hand. She then struck my shoulder and counted a point. I picked up my sword and got into a firm stance that gave me defense. She got into position and nodded at me, I decided to make the first move so I charged with a slash across the chest. She blocked but buckled slightly under the weight of my strike. Pushing my advantage I pushed her back and hit her in the stomach guard.

If I could see her angry expression I would have run from the dojo then and there. But I didn't so when she hit my helmet I fell onto my tailbone in a huff. This was going to be a very very long year I felt it in my gut.

Houki's POV

I took for the final piece of gear and started wiping the sweat from my forehead in slight frustration. After losing my temper at his first point we sparred back and forth without any regard to rules or observers.

Changing my shirt I couldn't help but look at my hand that was slightly numb from the sparring. He had power but he didn't have the greatest strategy. He did learn fast though and gave me a slight challenge.

"He isn't what I first thought he was," I said out loud.

"He can be beaten by me so I have to train him to perfection."

That means just us, after school, every day, all alone, and fiercely training. I blushed slightly remembering the look in his deep blue eyes. The look of determination and will to win.

"Stop that you have to train him and then he will own you," that thought made me blush even more.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts I got dressed and walked back to our room. He had said that there was something that he had to tell me when I got back to the room.

"Good to see that you didn't get lost," he teased as I entered the room.

I felt myself getting angry at him and his stupid calmness.

"What did you have to speak so urgently with me about?" I asked trying to remain calm.

For some reason just being around him made all my self control go right out the window. Sighing he sat heavily at the desk,

"I spoke with Orimura-sensei about the rooming," he paused. "They said that with no available space that you have to remain with me till a spot opens up or next year sorry."

His apology was heartfelt and he seemed remorseful.

"It's ok if even the teachers can't do anything then I will have to bear with it."

He seemed to relax after that and he climbed into bed after taking off his shoes and jacket. He murmured a good night and I heard his start to snore slightly.

I quickly changed and climbed in bed to murmur my own good night to him. My final thought as I drifted into sleep was that maybe being his roommate wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAVE HAD SCHOOLWORK AND EXAMS ARE ANNOYING ME BUT NEVER FEAR I AN PROBABLY GOING TO BE PUTTING THIS STORY ALONG WITH THE MONSTER ON THE BACK BURNER. THE REASON IS THAT THE FIGHTER'S FLOCK IS GETTING A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS. SO COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO.**

 **Ghost Operation Systems**


	4. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION ATTENTION I KNOW I KNOW 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY ARE YOU AN IDIOT. WELL I HAVE BEEN TESTED AND NO I HAVE AN AVERAGE IQ. AGAIN INFINITE STRATOS IS NOT MINE IT BELONGS TO Izuru Yumizuru. SO UNTIL I BUY IT IT IS HIS. READ AND ENJOY.**

Ivan's POV

It has been seven days since I had asked Houki to teach me about the IS. And every day she came at me like a wild animal. We had been doing kendo and nothing else not even a single minute of operation time.

"Didn't you agree to teach me about the IS," I asked her.

"Because all we have been doing is kendo for my 'reflexes'."

She looked a little embarrassed but then she nodded her head,

"When there is no IS usable by you it limits the things we can do," she said reassuring herself.

"Well theory is always good," I shot back.

Before she could reply Yamada-sensei came running,

"Wallen-san, Wallen-san, Wallen-san!"

There's no need to call my name three times. The vice homeroom teacher that I'm so familiar with, Yamada-sensei came running to the A-block seating area of the 3rd arena.

She stumbled as she came close to me and I caught her before she could hurt herself, unfortunately I pulled her into my chest on reflex. Her face went red and Houki glared at me or Miss Yamada I don't know.

"Are you calm? Take a few deep breaths," I instructed playfully.

After she took a few breaths she pulled out of my arms and Houki looked a little less angry.

"It's here. Ivan-san, your personal IS." Her voice regained is joy.

After that we took off to the hanger and inside of it was Orimura-sensei standing there next to a container that wasn't open yet.

As it opened I saw the glint of metal shiny slightly. It was gray all over and had green accents. Its inactive form was kneeling before me like a loyal knight to his King. After a second or so I walked forward as if in a trance and touched it's wing. Immediately I felt a rush of information, but it was different then the last time.

"It's name is-."

"Bellator," I interrupted Miss Orimura.

At their questioning looks I answered their unanswered question,

"She told me." I said gesturing to the kneeling IS.

"Anyway get suited up. We don't have time to customize the setting for you yet so you will have to do it in the battle," Orimura-sensei said calmly.

"Trust your entire self to it and relax."

"The data for Miss Alcott's unit has been loaded into your mainframe," Yamada-sensei smiled.

Nodding, I quickly changed into my piloting suit. Then I stepped into the legs after the locks were removed. The legs closed around my calves and knees, then the arms slid up my arms and tighten when they reached my shoulders. A simple circle of gray metal went around my head and then the IS system activated full and I noticed that Houki's heart rate was slight off,

"Don't worry Houki-san I will win this."

Looking at Cecilia's data I saw that her IS was a long range type that was named Blue Tears, it's main weapon of an two meter laser sniper, Starlight MkIII. It was dark blue with black and white accents. It had a metal skirt that made it look like a noble knight that truly represented England. Walking up to the pad that would launch me I locked in place my feet. Bending forward slightly I heard the command and I rocketed forward. As I launched into the light I hovered/flew slightly across the arena.

"So you didn't run away," her annoying voice was the first I heard as I started to hover.

"If you want to surrender now I promise that I'll only make you my servant."

As she continued to monologue I checked my inventory for weapons. All I saw was a proton spear and an electron shield. Those were the only things that I had for gear and it was kind of a let down. Looking around at the arena I saw the stands were full of students and Bellator told me that the arena was two hundred meters in diameter.

"If you are going to talk all day then you might as just surrender now," I said breaking her out of her monologue.

Her face quickly went from smug to enraged and she pulled her sniper into her shoulder

"I gave you your chance now dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing."

{Match Start}

[Warning enemy has entered firing position]

[Warning enemy has released safeties and currently locked on]

After getting these warnings I heard her shout,

"First I'll take your left leg!"

Moron, why would you announce your attack?

She shot at my left leg (idiot) and it scraped said limb and a display appeared,

[Defensive armor was pierced. Damage: 46. Shield Energy remaining: 554. Actual damage: Low.]

I remember reading that the battle was over when one of the pilots' shield energy reached zero. She seemed to be pleased with herself.

I dodged the next shot, it seemed that Bellator had a faster reaction time then me so I'll trust her. Not dodging the next shot I materialized the electron shield on my left arm and it absorbed most of the impact. I was pushed a few inches back and only lost a few energy points. Good to see that the shield was still intact with only a crack near the edge.

Moving to the side as I decided to dodge the next barrage of lasers I saw that pieces of her fins broke off and started flying towards me firing lasers right and left. Dodging one only to get hit by two more I started to notice a pattern. She hadn't fired a single shot with her sniper, so she must be controlling them via her thoughts. I noticed that her pattern was getting repetitive, possible from frustration. That gave me an idea,

"Whenever you want to start the battle I'm waiting."

"You are the only one who has survive this long against Blue Tears be honored," she said trying to remain smug.

"Yeah because everybody else fell asleep before this point from boredom," her expression went murderous.

"Fine then my period of mercy is over," her voice held nothing but malice.

The lasers came faster then ever but they still held a pattern that I could easily read, I finally equipped my unit's one weapon. A large spear about two meters appeared in my right hand, it was grey and basic looking.

"Ha, challenging a long range unit with a spear," good she underestimated me again.

Putting on a burst of speed I rocketed up and waited for not even a second. I saw the two BITs that I wanted to destroy enter my sphere of attack. Throwing the shield at one and the slice through the other with my spear, I performed a barrel roll to dodge the last two. I rocketed toward her and that blue annoyance, then I saw her expression change from shock back to smug. The skirt-shaped armor spread from Cecilia's abdomen, and those parts that suddenly rose up started to move.

"I'm sorry, but there're six Tears!"

I can't dodge them in time! And they're not those laser shooting BITs. These are 'auto-tracking' missile types.

 ***BOOM***

The smoke stopped all my vision and I saw red.

Houki's POV

I watched the match with baited breath in the central control room. Only Orimura-sensei and Maya-sensei were in here with me. While Maya-sensei was just as worried if not more so then me Orimura-sensei looked unconcerned.

"Wow, is this really his first time. Ivan-kun looks really cool."

Why are you blushing when you say that Maya-sensei?

"Idiot is probably going to make a mistake soon he can be rash sometimes," at that I grew confused, did Orimura-sensei know him from the past?

As we watched him dodge and then finally started his counter I felt my heart race faster, he did look cool dodging and swinging his spear.

When I saw him get hit by two missiles I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"That idiot, his machine saved him," Orimura-sensei spoke with exasperation.

Wait did she say saved then he was ok. When the smoke cleared I gasped at the sight in front on me on the screen, Red.

Ivan's POV

As the smoke cleared from my vision I felt different almost like I wasn't me anymore. I looked down at my body that was still in a defensive position, and I straightened it.

My body was now completely covered in armor that was smooth and my wings were more streamline and spread. My armor was completely red and had gray accents. Atop my head was a helmet and visor that had a slight mohawk that I could see because it was on the new display window in my vision.

[System Restriction Unlocked. Spartan: Ares, Ready for Combat]

[Confirm Y/N]

I wonder what that meant clicking yes anyway. Oh well maybe later I have a fight to win.

"First Shift," the princess said is shock.

"You mean that this whole time you have been fighting me on the factory settings," her shock turned to anger.

Ignoring her I checked my systems and saw that I only had 101 shield points left and I had minor damage all over my armor. Next, I checked my inventory, instead of an electron shield and a proton spear I saw Aegis and Yukihira Type 3. And I knew enough mythology to know that Aegis was my shield, so I materialized Yukihira Sanigata. Appearing in my hand was a double sided straight two meter spear. It wasn't red but a dark gray and it had red veins. I then remembered why the name was so familiar to me, Chifuyu Orimura's weapon in both Mondo Grossos was a sword named Yukihira as well.

"I really do have the best teacher in the world," I said smirking.

"What was that," Cecilia questioned.

"Now I've got to man up and show that I'm deserving of this," I said getting into a basic thrusting stance with the spear.

Seeing her smirk come back I tighten my muscles and the armor clinked together ever so slightly. Shooting forward at speeds I wasn't capable of before I noticed that the spear head split down the middle and a blue energy blade extended a foot past the spear. I sliced the missiles right in half and they exploded behind me as I continued forward. I swatted her sniper away and thrust forward ready to end it. I pieced her shield and drained it faster then I thought possible. Her face turned panicked as her shield points drained away, but she couldn't move away from my spear.

{Match Over Winner: Ivan Wallen}

I checked my screen one last time before I flew back to the hangar. I was a moderate damage in several areas and only had seven shield energy left.

Landing in the hangar I noticed that I was alone and I didn't know what to do.

"So you did win," Orimura-sensei spoke with slight amusement.

"I'm slightly offended that you thought I wouldn't sensei," I said still feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Don't get cocky idiot," she replied without breaking stride.

"Now because this is the first time you have had to de-materialize the unit I will tell you what to do," she continued.

"First step, picture your unit. Next, see an open empty space. Then you put your unit into that space and will it to disappear," her explanation was simple and to the point.

Doing as she said I felt a weight disappear form my body. I opened my eyes and saw that the IS had left me standing in my skin tight two piece pilot suit. Now I had an bracelet that had red veins running through it. It looked very sinister and badass.

"Now what was that last move. I was around 100 then I dropped down into single digits?" I questioned.

Getting a hit in the head for my tone,

"It's because you didn't consider the special characteristics of the weapon before you used it. Now you have experienced it for yourself already, right? From tomorrow onwards, start working hard. Activate the IS when you have time, got it?

"...Yes."

I nodded. Guess I could only do that...who asked me to win despite acting so inexperienced.

"Well, the IS is in standby mode now, but if Wallen-kun calls it, it'll deploy right away. However, there're rules to this, so please study it closely. Here, this is it."

Thud. It made a 'thud' just now. What's this in front of me? Though it has IS activation information on it, it's actually a 'World Dictionary', right? It's not just a thick book, but the pages are so thin. How many pages are there anyway?

"Anyway, that's it for today. Head back and rest." Orimura-sensei said roughly.

This order doesn't consider anyone's feelings at all. I really hope that she can learn from gentle medicine and painkillers. Speaking of which, do I really need to prove myself to this person...?

"Let's go."

Oh, she appeared; another person who lacks gentleness. Her name is Houki, and she's my roommate/friend.

"Yeah, after the evening I had I would like the shower first," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

We had an agreement where she got the showers first and I got it after her. I was ok with it I mean I wasn't to sweaty from the day and Houki did have kendo after school. After walking towards the dorms for about five minutes she finally spoke,

"Aren't you ashamed that you almost lost to a girl," she questioned.

"I won didn't I, besides a warriors gender doesn't matter in the long run."

"But if you had taken one more hit earlier then you would have lost for sure," she continued.

"Yes but I didn't so it is in the past," I reasoned (attempted).

"It doesn't matter, now that you have your unit your training can truly begin," holy shit this woman was training, training, and more training.

"Sure whatever you say," I tried to change the conversation.

"So back to the topic of me using the shower first-" I got a hit in the shoulderin response, that stung a little.

Cecelia's POV

*Drip* *drip* *drip* *drip* *drip*

The hot water continued to spurt out from the shower head. The water landed on her skin and flowed down the curves of her body. Her well-proportioned body that was rare among Caucasians and her beautiful streamlines, to Cecilia, were something to be really proud of. Those long legs were shiny, silky and beautiful, and they could not only compete with those of an idols, but would most likely even beat them in beauty.

Though her breasts were a little smaller, compared to other white girls of the same age, it made her body profile stand out even more. Thus, she had some rather complicated feelings because of them. However, that was just for white girls. If they were compared to a Japanese girls', they were more than enough, enough to even be called big.

Cecilia continued to let the water rush down her breasts as she pondered deep in thought.

*Drip* *drip* *drip* *drip* *drip*

Today's match.

Even now, she didn't understand why Ivan's shield energy dropped so low for no reason. However, when he had struck her with that last hit, it was unknown what had happened.

To Cecilia, who had always believed that she would win, and would constantly strive for it, this bewilderment made her unable to calm down. I definitely lost.

But she wasn't satisifed by it at all, it made her feel unease. Ivan Wallenstein.

She still remembered the guy with those strong-willed eyes.

That not-giving-up look often reminded Cecilia of her own father. Daddy would always go according to mommy's whims. Having married into a wealthy family, her dad must have felt extremely inferior to her mother. And having such a father during her growth, Cecilia inadvertently thought 'I don't want to marry such a useless man'. And after the IS was rolled out, her dad's attitude got increasingly sulkier. Her mom must have felt that such a man was a disappointment, so she didn't want to talk to him.

Her mom was already an impressive woman. Before the society became a women-strong-men-weak society, she had already managed numerous companies, and was an accomplished person. Though she was extremely strict, Cecilia had always respected her a , 'had'. Her parents are no longer alive. They died in an accident 3 years ago. It was a cross-border railway accident with more than a hundred causalities.

Just like that, her parents became people who won't ever come back. After that, time flew.

Cecilia had a vast inheritance, and in order to protect the money from those who wanted to laud it, she studied hard to learn everything, and during an IS suitability test that was part of her learning curriculum, she got an A+ grade. Hoping that she would maintain her nationality, the government came up with all sorts of generous conditions; and in order to protect her parents' inheritance, she immediately agreed. Cecilia was chosen to be the first test pilot of the 3rd generation armament 'Blue Tears'. In order to obtain operation informations and battle experience, she came to Japan, and then-

She met Ivan Wallen; she met the ideal man who was true to his convictions. She tried to shout his name out.

Unbelievably, she could even feel her chest heat up. Her heart was pounding without any restraint. Cecilia gently stroked her lips. Those pretty, wet lips stirred an unbelievable excitement like they desired to be touched. Warm and sweet, saddening yet delighting. What's with this feeling? Before she knew it, her chest was already overwhelmed with this feeling. I want to know. She wants to know its true identity, she wants to know what's behind this feeling. I want to know. I want to know, about Ivan. Only the sound of water flowing echoed throughout the bathroom.

 **I AM READING THE LIGHTNOVELS AND TAKING THE PLOT DIRECTLY FROM THAT WITH VARIATIONS OF MY OWN DESIGN. BUT NEVER FEAR I WILL NOT BE GOING OVER BOARD. UNTIL I CAN POST A NEW CHAPTER, ENJOY. OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT, I CANNOT UPDATE WEEKLY BUT ILL DO IT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.**

 **Ghost Operation Systems**


End file.
